


Naughty notes equals to dirty fun

by sceptress



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Begging, Classroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptress/pseuds/sceptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to an inappropriate note, Nagisa and Karma are stuck with clean-up duty after class on Friday. Too bad they make more of a mess than a clean-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty notes equals to dirty fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> KarmaxNagisa smut, what else can I say. I also wanted to gift this to Sciencefictioness-San as an apology as I've been a bit busy to read her stories.

The sun was close to setting, casting shadows across the floor and desks of the classroom. The school day was long over, all the students left ages ago to return to their homes or whatever destination they had in mind. Except for two students, Karma Akabane and Nagisa Shiota. 

"Stupid octopus sensei" grumbled the fiery red head as he plopped himself down onto the teachers' chair. 

"Would you please stop complaining Karma-Kun" Nagisa looked over his shoulder, pausing in cleaning a desk, the one in front of the teachers'. Karma just blew out a breath, pouting as he crossed his arms. Nagisa returned to his previous task and scrubbed the desk with vigour. Karma leaned his head against the chair and spun the chair around lightly. When the chair slowed to a stop, he was greeted with a pleasant sight. Nagisa was bent over the desk slightly, unknownly sticking his ass out and giving the other male a nice view. "Karma-Kun can you please at least help, it was your fault we're stuck in this situation" the blue-haired male pouted as he scrubbed the desk, trying to get out all the little pencil markings. Karma just grinned and folded his hands behind his head, leaning back against the chair even more.

"Nah, I'm good. And it wasn't completely my fault either". Nagisa dropped the wash cloth he had been using onto the desk and turned around to face the red head, his arms crossed.

"Really Karma-kun? You were the one who kept passing me those-those inappropriate notes!" Nagisa blushed as he recalled the events of why they were stuck on clean-up duty that Friday evening. Koro-Sensei had been talking about chemistry when Nagisa suddenly felt a tap touch his head. He had looked behind to see who or what touched him, he saw Karma wave at him and point down towards the blue-eyed male's feet. He had looked down and saw a crumpled up ball of paper. Nagisa looked at the other suspiciously, then after checking to make sure Koro-Sensei didn't notice, he pushed his pencil so it rolled off the desk and onto the floor, near the crumpled up ball. He reached down, picking up his pencil and the paper. He checked once more to see if Koro-Sensei had noticed, it seemed he hadn't but one couldn't be too sure. He quietly uncrumpled the paper and read it, his face going a bright red.

-Your ass looks great today ;)-

Nagisa whipped his head back around to Karma, who just grinned and winked, making the blue-haired male blush even more. Then out of nowhere Koro-Sensei was in front of Nagisa, picking the note out from Nagisa's small hands. After reading the note, Koro-Sensei turned pink.

"Nagisa and Karma, your both to stay here after class and clean all the desks" he declared then returned to teaching. Nagisa's face a light shade of pink and Karma pouting throughout the rest of the lesson. Nagisa shook his head at the memory.

"Hey, if you had just read it without getting all flustered, we would've gotten away with it" Karma drawled out, the chair turning slightly to the right. He stared at Nagisa with hooded eyes "I also would've been able to take you home and really appreciate that delectable ass". The smaller male blushed a bright red, he quickly turned back around. Picking up the cloth he resumed cleaning, his movements frantic almost.

"M-must you be so vulgar!?" Nagisa exclaimed. Karma only grinned in response. He stood up and and silently walked up behind the embarrassed boy. He leaned in and kissed his ear, causing the other to jump in surprise.

"But you like it when I'm vulgar, you love me talking dirty to you" he whispered into the smaller male's ear, licking and lightly nipping at the lobe.

"K-Karma-kun!"

"Ssshh, lets stop cleaning Nagisa, lets do something else" he took the wash cloth out of the other's hand tossed it over his shoulder and onto the floor. One hand went around the other's slim waist, the other going up and spread across Nagisa's chest.

"K-k-karma-kun we're at school! W-we c-Aahh!" he cut himself off with a loud, surprised moan. The red-haired male having sunken his teeth in softly into Nagisa's neck and sucking. A bright mark left in place as he lifted his head. He kissed his ear and blew into it.

"It's ok Nagisa-kun, we're the only ones here. And since I couldn't take you home, here will have to do". He peppered kisses, licks and nips on his lover's smooth, pale neck. He began to grind against the pinned male's ass, the hand placed at Nagisa's waist moving lower and groping him through his pants. Nagisa threw his head nack with a loud cry, his right hand reaching up and lightly pulling at Karma's hair, the other going to the hand groping him.

"Ah! Karma! nnnhhh!"

The red head chuckled softly, he licked a long stripe up the length of the blue-haired boy's neck, his grinding becoming faster. Nagisa pushed his ass out back against his lover's grinding, feeling the growing bulge forming there. He cried out as his forming erection was roughly groped, his hips snapping forward. Karma began to unbutton the other's vest with his free hand, quickly slipping the item off with Nagisa's help of moving his arms. He continued sucking and marking his boyfriend's neck while began on removing the blue-haired male's shirt. After all the buttons were unfastened and it hung loose, his hand went and began pinching and pulling at a pink nipple. 

"Aaannnhh! Karma more! nnggh" the smaller male cried out, his back arching, his chest pushing towards the hand toying with his chest and his backside with his lover's arousal. His hands scratched as he tried to find a hold on the desk. Karma grunted out a deep moan at his lover's loud cries, moans and pleas. Both of his hands went to Nagisa's belt and quickly unfastened it, slipping it off his pants and off his waist. The buckle making a clank as it hit the ground and joined the vest. He slowed his hips down, causing Nagisa to whine at the loss. He slipped off his pants, ending them up in buching at Nagisa's feet. The panting, small male kicked off his shoes along with his pants and socks, they too joing the growing pile on the floor, along with Karma's jacket as he threw it off. Leaving the smaller of the two only in his grey briefs.

His hand went to the blue-eyed male's hips, pulling him back onto his crotch. His other hand going back to pulling playing with Nagisa's now red and erect nipples. Moans continuosly spilled from Nagisa's lips, his hips moving to push back against the red head.

"Fuck Nagisa, look at you. Panting and moaning, so fucking sexy" he said into his boyfriend's ear, loving th shudder he felt rack the other's body. Nagisa looked over his shoulder to face Karma, his face flushed, and his breathe coming in pants and small whines. His eyes hooded and darkened with desire and lust.

"Y-you have far too much clothing on Karma-Kun" he breathed out. He pressed his ass out against his boyfriend's crotch with more pressure. "Far too much" he licked his lips. The red head felt desire shoot throughout his whole body. He all but nearly ripped his shirt off, luckly he didn't tear any buttons off in his haste. His hands went to his belt, but a pair of smaller hands stopped his. He looked up to see Nagisa falling to his knees, making quick work of undoing the buckly and removing his belt. Karma gulped at the sight before him, Nagisa on his knees only in his underwear, looking up at him as he undid his pants, a small smile on his face. Nagisa lightly kissed and sucked at the other boy's navel, enjoying the way the muscles quivered slightly. He pulled down the other's pants, helping him out of his footwear and trousers. The two only left in their grey and black briefs.

Nagisa smiled up to Karma, then licked his lover's arousal through his underwear. Karma groaned and pulled the blue-haired boy closer to his crotch, who began sucking and groping him. The red head rolled his head and shoulders, eyes closed. He opened him and looked down. Nagisa had his eyes closed, immensed in giving his partner pleasure. Karma moaned and pulled on his lover's soft hair gently. It had surprised him the first time they became intimate, he had found out that Nagisa's sexual lust was a lot like his bloodlust, but he could barely contain it at times like these. He pulled his hair again, harder, causing the other to look up at him. His eyes swimming with lust, knowing his own mercury eyes reflected the same, if not more.

"Come on Nagisa, do it properly or maybe I'll just leave you here. Needy and wanting" he smirked to the boy below him. Nagisa's eye narrowed softly, then he grinned up to Karma. Within seconds the red-haired male's black briefs were bunched at his feet and a hot mouth encased his erection. His hands tightened their grip on Nagisa's hair as the other boy stroked and sucked his cock. Karma moaned at the pleasure. "Shit, Nagisa fuck, nnggh". He moved his hips forward, Nagisa easily taking more of him in his mouth. He pulled his hair again, and Nagisa moaned around his cock. In turn Karma moaned loudly, then began to thrust into his lover's wet, hot mouth. The smaller male just moaned and moaned around his boyfriend's arousal, enjoying the way he hit the back of his throat.

He put his hands on the other's hip and stopped him from moving and looked up. His lover was panting, face flushed, his red hair sticking to his forehead. He could see the light layer of sweat accumulating on his toned body. He pulled of his lover, while keeping eye contact he slowly licked the head of the other male's cock. His tougne going back and forth slowly, tasting and swiping up the precum with his small muscle.

Karma couldn't stand it anymore, with a loud groan he pulled the smaller male off of him. With a surprised yelp from the other, he turned and pinned him against the desk. He fell to his knees and spread Nagisa's leg wide. The blue-haired male tried to glance over his shoulder, trying to see what his lover was up to.

"Karma what are yo-Aaannnnhh!", he couldn't hold back his loud cry of pleasure as he felt a hot, wet tongue lick at his entrance. Karma chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction. He spread his lover out more, his tougne taking long swipes to Nagisa's pink hole. "K-Karma what are you d-doing!? aaannh". The red head pulled back slightly and smirked.

"Like I said before, I'm going to appreciate this delectable ass" he dived his tongue into the other boy's entrance and sucked, his hands groping and massaging his ass. Causing Nagisa to nearly collaspe onto the desk, continous whines and cries leaving his slack open mouth. "And it's quite delicious" he moaned as pulled back, then dived right back in. He groped and sucked harder, his lover's grip on the desk turning his knuckles white. He suddenly slapped Nagisa's ass, hard. Causing the other to jump in shock and pleasure.

"Aaahh! Again! nnnnghh again! More!"

Karma obeyed his boyfriend's command and smacked him again and again, his tongue deep inside his lover. Not relenting even a second in his attack and onslaught of pleasure he was bringing the smaller male. Nagisa couldn't stop the moans and cries of his lover's name leaving his lips, he breathe coming in quick pants. He thrust his hips back up against Karma's tongue, wanting more. Karma pulled back with a loud pop, a string of spit still connecting him to his boyfriend's entrance, before it broke. He stood up and wrapped an arm around the panting male, the other going to Nagisa's lips. He nudged his lips with his fingertips, Nagisa quickly leting them inside and greedily sucked and licked on them. Karma leaned down to his ear.

"Mmmmh, I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Your just begging for it" he whispered, the blue-haired boy moaning around his fingers in response. "You tasted so delicious, I can't get enough of you. You love me, and my cock pounding into you, don't you?" he pulled his saliva soaked fingers out of that wet heat of Nagisa's mouth, the smaller male trying to bring them back. The red head brought his fingers to lover's wet and slightly stretched hole, slipping in two fingers.

"Aaaaahhhhnnnn! Mmmnn, m-more Karma! Ah! I want more!" Nagisa arched his back, pushing back against Karma's fingers. Karma sucked at his neck, twisting his fingers, stretching his lover.

"Answer me first" he pulled Nagisa's hair, his head pulled back. "You love my cock pounding into you don't you?" he growled out, he angled his fingers and thrusted them into Nagisa, hard and brutal.

"Aaaaahhh! Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Yes yes! I love it! I love your cock! I love you pounding and fucking me! Yes! Aaannnhh!" Nagisa cried out as his prostate was harshly stabbed. "I love it! I love it! I love it! Nnnnggh! Fuck! More! I want more! Give me more! Aaaaannnn!"

Karma let out a harsh breath at his lover's words, his cock throbbing. He added a third finger, thrusting them into Nagisa's prostate. He licked his lovers ear and bite the lobe.

"Thats right, beg for me Nagisa. Beg me to fuck you"

"Aaahh! Please! Please please please! Fuck me! Karma fuck me please!" Nagissa begged, tears in his eyes. Karma pulled his fingers out and shoved inside his lover quickly. Nagisa cried out and fell onto the desk, his hands scrabbling to find purchase. Karma immediately began to thrust and pound into the smaller male, his fingers no doubtly leaving bruises on his plae hips.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good. You love this, you love me fucking you. I'm the only allowed tp touch like this, to fuck you, to love you!". Nagisa whined loudly at his lover's words, pushing his hips in time with the red head.

"Yes! Yes! I'm yours! I'm yours! I love you fucking me! It feels so good! Yes! Fuck! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Karma leaned down and laid his chest down against Nagisa's back, he pulled Nagisa's face towards him and kissed him deeply, their tongues twining and searching each others' mouths. He pulled back, they were panting harsly, flushed. He angled his hips slightly and kept up his rough pounding. Loud continous moans and cries flew out of Nagisa's mouth. Karma moaned loudly and sloppily sucked, kissed and licked at the back of Nagisa's neck, his hands moving up and down his sides.

"Fuck, I love your body Nagisa. Your so sexy, so fucking sexy. You turn me on so much". His hands groped Nagisa's ass, before moving back up. "God, I love your ass too, so fucking soft and enticing and smooth". He turned Nagisa over onto his back, still deep inside him. The smaller male swung his arms around Karma's neck and held him close as the red kept pouding and pouding into him. Leaving him a moaning, writhing mess. Karma licked and sucked at his lover's collar bone, leaving more marks in his wake, then sliding down and sucking one of his nipples into mouth. Biting, sucking and toying with it. One hand pinching and pulled the other harshly. Nagisa arched up into his boyfriend's touch, one of his hands griping wild, red locks.

"Ah! Ah! Aaah! Ah! I-I-I'm cumming! Annnnnhhhhaaaa! Karma!" he screamed out as he came, all over his chest. Some even splashing onto Karma. The red head groaned as the tight heat wrapped around him constricted further around him. He moaned into his lover's neck, his thrusts becoming eractic. Moments later with a cry of his lover's name, he came deep inside Nagisa. The blue-haired male moaned at the feeling of his partner cumming inside him. Karma panted, his arms shaking as he tried to keep himself up and not crush the other male.

As they slowly regained their breath, the two smiled warmly at each other. Meeting a soft kiss, light moans leaving the two. As they broke apart, the red head pulled out slowly. He quickly retrieved a wash cloth and began to clean his lover, his composure returning. Nagisa just stayed where he was, enjoying the feeling and love as Karma cleaned him. He then cleaning himself and dressed, the blue-eyed male still laying on the desk. He smirked and kissed his lovers softly, who responded in kind. Karma helped Nagisa dress and tidy up his appearnace as best he could. The blue-haired boy sat back as Karma cleaned up around them. When he was done he stood in front of his smaller boyfriend. Nagisa smiled at him and dragged him down into another kiss, his tongue sliding into his mouth. Karma pulled back with a smile, he gently caressed his lover's face.

"I'm taking you home, and I'm going to make love to you" he spoke softly, looking into soft blue eyes. Nagisa closed his eyes and leaned into the taller boy's touch. He looked up, his eyes half lidded.

"I would like that very much Karma-kun" he breath out. They both retrieved their bags and left the school, hand in hand as they made their way to Karma's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I'm not great at writing smut unforntunately. I'm sorry I've missed a lot of your recent updates, I'm planning to re-read all of your works soon, I hope this makes it up to you! Please forgive me!


End file.
